


Undeserved Happiness

by 2LIM3RZ



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gift Fic, Magnus Snuggles, Wholesome 41st Millenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LIM3RZ/pseuds/2LIM3RZ
Summary: For my friend Roro!Magnus the Red hasn't had a lot go right in his life. As a Daemon Prince even less was good for him.Of course, things changed when he met a mortal woman that loved him for him.
Relationships: Magnus the Red/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Undeserved Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R0R0_A1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0R0_A1/gifts).



Magnus the Red didn’t get attached to many things that easily. Especially when Tzeentch had.. more or less got a hold of him.   
He learned very early that.. well, mortals were fragile. And as a daemon prince they were especially more fragile. It wasn’t that he hadn’t attempted to be near them, but not many humans could actually tolerate the psychic presence he brought with him.

It was as if he wore invisible shackles tying him to the Chaos God.   
Of course things could never be simple. He couldn’t just bide whatever time was anymore off away. Things had to get complicated with a mortal. Specifically a mortal woman.

Now, here he was, shielding said woman from a few daemons. They weren’t run of the mill runts, but stronger. Not stronger than him, but still just enough of a challenge to..  
Damn it all! He wiped them off, destroying and rending their souls from existence itself. 

While he was unscathed, mentally and physically, the woman wasn’t. He looked down on her, her frame so minuscule compared to his, it was almost humorous, and they normally did make playful banter about the distance. Even when he changed his size to be closer.

It benefited to be his colossal size, even at a hulking twelve feet tall, she was barely up to his hip. Nonetheless, he knelt down in front of her, his sword disappearing in a wisp of smoke.  
“Are you alright?” his voice was quiet, as it rarely was. His single eye glowed brightly, illuminating her.

She was crying, sitting on the ground and hiding her face, and yet when he spoke, she lunged. Unprepared for it, he seized up, wings arching behind him as if to take flight, his claws digging into the ground. Yet instead of violence, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“I-I wuh-was so worried!”

Worried. Worried for him. She was worried for him, an abomination of varying heights and she was worried for him of all things!  
“I- It was just- It was a minor”  
“They were terrifying! I’m- I’m not.. I’m not like you, Mags.. I-I wanted to do something to help and I felt s-so useless!” she had buried her head into the crook of his neck, and his arms had instinctively wrapped around himself to help support her. 

He couldn’t see her face, he didn’t dare to pry into her thoughts as much as he wanted to. He cleared his throat and held onto the mortal woman as he adjusted his position, sitting cross-legged on the ground, practically cradling her in his arms. Blue and red feathers obscured his vision as he wrapped his wings around themselves.

“Shush… shush..it’s okay. It’s all okay, you weren’t useless.” he paused and gently pulled his delicate lover from him.   
“Look at me,” Magnus murmured, watching as she raised her face to look at him tearfully “You’re not useless. You’re safe,” he let her get comfortable, and held her head in his hands. So carefully, he might as well hadn’t even been touching her.  
“We’re both safe,” he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead “don’t say you’re useless, I don’t want.. I don’t like hearing blatant lies.”

She looked down before looking up to him with a final sniffle from her earlier crying.  
“I don’t.. I don’t deserve you Magnus..” he could only smile bleakly at her words, wrapping arms and wings around her, careful of his armored chest piece.  
“Lies, I don’t deserve you.”


End file.
